clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mabel
Mabel is Explorer 767's purple puffle. Capable of speech like most puffles, Mabel never hesitates to say what's on her mind. She substitutes for Explorer on the South Pole Council when he is absent. No puffle in Antarctica is more rude, arrogant, persnickety, bossy, or has a voice as squeaky as Mabel, and it shows. This usually causes mayhem in the council, because she is constantly arguing about small matters, such as the inkstand being off-center and wanting to have a disco ball in the council courthouse. Mabel loves to point out (and mock) the flaws of all of the other delegates. Due to this, Judge Xavier has constantly tried to shave the fur off her, Penghis Khan frequently tries to slap her with a fish, and even her owner, Explorer 767, tries to whack her with a spatula. Her habit of criticizing everything in her path has caused her fellow puffles to turn against her. See Quotes. Appearance Mabel is a purple puffle. She always wears brown glasses (which Clyde frequently makes fun of) and never smiles. Her fur lacks any of the pointy twigs of a normal puffle, she considers herself "well-groomed" and thinks that the normal puffle's fur look is "stupid, uncivilized, and decent". The con of this hairdo is that when Mabel is upset, her fur gets all spiky. Mabel is also the only puffle who isn't a fun-loving furball, like a normal puffle... oh no, most consider her EVIL!! Quotes Mabel: (to Penghis Khan) I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I, ME-ME-ME-ME-ME. Now you try. Penghis Khan: Penghis Khan, Penghis Khan, Penghis Khan, Penghis Khan, Penghis Khan. How did he do? Mabel: ... (Penghis Khan smiles) Mabel: YOU COMPLETELY CUCKOO ILLEIST! That's the THIRD PERSON speech! It's grammatically WRONG!! WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG! Penghis Khan: WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE--LITTLE--Little... SERVANTS! FIND A THESAURUS SO PENGHIS KHAN CAN LOOK UP A SYNONYM FOR BEAST! THEN PENGHIS KHAN WILL WHACK THIS PUFFLE WITH A FISH!!" Danny: Roget's 21st, sir! *''knocks Mabel out with book''* Xavier (not the Judge, the puffle): Oh, well hit, Daniel! *''slaps Mabel hard on back''* Clyde: Yeah, you could say she hit the books! HAHAHAHA... ---- Judge Xavier: Now as I was say- (looks at Mabel) MABEL! YA TOOK MUH LITTLE CHAIR! GIVE ME BACK MUH CHAIR! Mabel: Hey Judge Xavier! Don't avert your EYE when talking to me! Judge Xavier: I have two eyes, thank ya very much. Mabel: It's pronounced "YOU" and "MY", your Dishonor. Now you try it. Judge Xavier: Ya and- wait... did ya just call me ya "DISHONER"?! Mabel: Um... no. Judge Xavier: Oh. Okay then. (Judge Xavier attempts to eat his gavel.) Mabel: (under her breath) freak. Judge Xavier: HEY! (Mabel gulps) Judge Xavier: Ya never gave me back muh chair! (Mabel lets out a sigh of relief, and gives Xavier back his chair) Judge Xavier: I missed yuh, Jonesworth... ---- Clyde: (to Scooter) Hey, I came up with a new joke: Mabel's four-eyed! Mabel: What did you say? Scooter: (loudly) Such a nice bloke, that guy! ---- *Mabel: (to Clyde and Scooter) : Alright, I've had enough! You two are going DOWN!!! ---- *Mabel: (during band practice) Honestly, Xavier, you missed a note. Danny: (shaking his head) Mabel, why do you always say things in G minor? ---- *Mabel: Why can't we have a disco ball in the couthouse? (other delegates shout out various responses) Clyde (he's not really a delegate): Are you kidding? Judge Xavier: Ya, thuh ceiling would be ruined! Mayor McFlap: Aye, 'twould be a disgrace to South Pole City, wot wot?. Henry Shipper: Arrr, d'you think we dance like ninnies in here? Explorer 767: Yeah, you must be completely cuckoo, Mabel! (everyone stares at Explorer, who has just arrived) Mabel: (face reddening) What did you call me? Explorer 767: Now Mabel, you mustn't forget that I pwn you... (Mabel realises her mistake and smiles innocently) Explorer 767: Good. Now, seeing as I'm here, I think you ought to... (motions to door) Mayor McFlap: (helpfully) Step aside? (Council members nod fervently) Explorer 767: Righto. Out you go! Mabel: (under her breath) Insolent cuckoo-headed freak. Category:Puffles